


Bangin the Knight!

by AngelicDuck



Series: Batjokes Smut [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Batman hurts people, Batman tops the Joker, Batmans moody, Bombs, Bottom Joker (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Desire, Enemies to Lovers, Handcuffs, Hostage Situations, Hot, Joker (DCU) Angst, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, Joker (DCU) Whump, Joker cant be restrained, Joker gropes booty, Joker wants pain, Killing, Light BDSM, Lust, M/M, No Romance, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Joker (DCU), People Watching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shooting, Smut, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Lust, Watchers, Watching, poor police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicDuck/pseuds/AngelicDuck
Summary: The Joker has hostages, whats a vigilante todo?A: Save hostagesB: Take down evil doerC: Both A and BORD: Sleep with evil doer then save the day
Relationships: Batjokes - Relationship, Batman loves Joker - Relationship, Batman x Joker - Relationship
Series: Batjokes Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143470
Kudos: 24





	Bangin the Knight!

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of 'Risque Love' I simply wanted to write this down.

Joker tapped his fingers impatiently. His bats should have been here by now! He kidnapped hostages to ensure his darling vigilante would show up to dance, what is the point in tangoing without a partner?! The maniac sighed before he locked his gun towards a babbling woman, her pleading cries reaching deaf ears as a thunderous bang echoed through the warehouse. Joker stared blanky at the corpse, he hummed a tune before leaving one bullet in the guns chamber. He pointed the gun toward another hostage before pulling the trigger.

-Click-

He sighed in disappointment as he moved on to next one. 

-Click-

Joker grumbled “Where the hell are you batsy?”

-Bang-

Sharp acid green eyes looked down only to see a man cowering in fear, the clown gleamed with excitement as the masked man’s grip tightened on his neck. The Joker bit his lip fighting back a moan, he swung at the man before his bats threw him into a graffitied wall. “Darling~ It’s been forever!” The clown hooted “Oh how I’ve missed your brooding face!” Batman growled and Joker had to stop himself from running up to the man in spandex. “Now batsy~ I’m sure you’re already aware of my lovely assistants.” The clown clucked introducing his hostages. Batman huffed “You won’t get away with this.” The Joker chuckled leaning back against the old wall. “Oh, batsy I already have~” Just then a bomb went off, Batman bolted towards the clown and pinned him to the wall, Joker bit his lip as his eyes clouded over “You’ll pay for this…” Batman seethed. 

“Yeah, yeah, Arkham will help you…Blah blah blah! I’ve heard it all before!” Joker exclaimed irritably, “No, I don’t think you understand clown.” The vigilantes dark chuckling sent shivers down his spine, was this truly his bats?! He never acted like this before! Even after a bombing?! Batman shoved his armored knee into Joker’s crotch, the clown gasped, and his face flushed at the sound he made. The masked man gazed at the clown in make up before leaning in whispering huskily “You really are pathetic…You think killing people sets me off, you must be an idiot…” Joker narrowed his gaze as the vigilante continued “The only thing that sets me off, is little freaks like you.” The sudden hot breath against his neck made the clown shudder “What I want is to hear you scream in agonizing pleasure.” Batman seethed before he nibbled onto the Joker’s neck, the clown’s eyes clouded in lust as Batman eyed him hungrily. Breathless and horny the Joker gave pleading eyes towards his darling bats “You really are a freak….” The masked man said darkly “A masochistic, Freak.” The vigilante bit into flesh and the Joker threw his head back as low groan snuck past his trembling lips. Batman’s knee rubbed into the clown’s groin creating a delicious friction. 

“Oh batsy…You really know how to make a man need ya!” Joker pushed his manhood into the masked mans movements, the clown cackled when Batman swiftly flipped him over slamming the maniac into the concreate wall. The clanking of metal resonated as Joker’s hands were cuffed to an old pipe, before the vigilante could do anything more the clown pushed his ass against the mask crusaders strained erection. “You wanna give these hostages a better show~?” the Joker announced cheekily, Batman faltered for a moment, until the clown smashed his lips into his bats. He barely had time to process on how he got out of the restraint so easily as the clown deepened the kiss further. The masked crusader remembered the hostages and suddenly picked up the Joker before kicking in a door hoping to find some privacy, the clown laughed and waved when Batman stumbled upon his goons playing poker. The vigilante quickly opted for his grappling gun, hoisting them up onto a metal runway. 

Before he could even set the Joker down, he felt a firm squeeze from his behind “Wow! You really do have buns of steel” the maniac commented. The Joker was in mid laugh when Batman locked lips with the clown once again. Cherry red lips curled as they moaned into each other’s mouth, the sudden rip of fabric and the Joker was soon tied against the metal railing. Batman positioned himself under the clown’s ass before he yanked on tufts of green hair a low moan was induced into the masked man left ear. Batman stared at the clown as he looked back in lustful haze. “Give it to me bats, lets show the hosta-NNNS!” before the Joker could finish Batman thrusted into the clown. “OH~ Yes batsy! Let us show the-MMM!” The vigilante cursed under his breath as he pumped into the maniac making a steady slow rhythm. The sudden scream of pleasure shocked but oddly turned the masked crusader on as Joker trembled violently against him, he thrusted harder and faster as the clown slowly lost it being consumed by pleasure. The whispers of innocents echoed when the Joker’s screams turned into long satisfied moans, the vigilante panted hotly at the action as he sucked on the clown’s neck.

They both were close to their climax even as the police barged in, they never stopped. Predatory growls mixed with hungry moans echoed through the whole building, many shifted uncomfortably others had their own ‘problems’ arise upon hearing the two go at it. When a strangled shriek and a dark groan resonated, the whole warehouse fell silent. Others wanted to hear more needed more, many were very flustered by it all. When Batman finally emerged from the shadows with goofy smiling Joker the only thing he said was, “I found him like this...” Nobody dared question it for all feared what may be revealed…

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Comments that are sexualized in anyway will not be posted I detest comments with strong use of sexual language, please reframe from doing so. Please and thank you.  
> I apologize if there were any typos ^^


End file.
